The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data protection and data availability are essential requirements for large corporations. For example, a production database may be associated with one or more standby databases configured to be exact copies of the production database. The one or more standby databases may be located at different sites from a site associated with the production database. When the production database fails or becomes unavailable, a standby database may be configured to take over and operate as if it is a production database. For security purposes, passwords used to access the accounts associated with the production databases may need to be changed periodically. Existing methods to change the passwords across multiple sites are not efficient because manual operations are involved, among other issues, thus are not scalable.